With rapid development of wireless communication technology, a number of pieces of System Information (SI) of Long Term Evolution (LTE) is increasing. Sending the SI of LTE by means of periodical broadcasting may cause large power consumption of a base station and a low utilization rate of a spectrum resource. In a case of a small quantity of accessing User Equipment (UE), a resource waste problem may occur when the SI of LTE is periodic broadcasted. To alleviate the problems of the resource waste and large power consumption of the base station caused by broadcasting the SI of LTE, operators begin to consider solving the above problems by means of broadcasting the SI according to classification.
In the related art, during research and discussion of 5th Generation (5G) mobile communication technologies. SI may be divided into first class SI and second class SI, where the first class SI may include SI relating to cell selection and cell access, and the second class SI may include SI other than the first class SI. In the related art, the first class SI may still be sent by broadcasting. For the second class SI, UE sends a particular preamble to request the second class SI. When the particular preamble is received, SI or an SI combination requested by the UE may be feedbacked in response information.